Will he remember?
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: The Doctor has been infected by something and someone has to find the cure... But will he remember her? Please review as Kitten Doctor is doing the big eyes for you... OwO
1. Monster

**Firstly, many apologies again, I have terrible writers block on a lot of my stories. I promise I will continue the un-discontinued stories. As usual please enjoy my stories and please enjoy!**

How long has it been…? Since he changed? My sanity diminishes because he has gone and he can't hear me mourn for him in the dark. Close to my heart and his thin frame stung by the abomination has ruined his mind and forces him to forget who I am. Will _**he** _ever remember?

* * *

I remember his transformation as clear as day. I know I'll never fail to remember the dying screams of agony and disappearing judgment. His teasing chocolate eyes scrunched tight in his eyelids and then reopened – revealing bulbous blue, reptilian eyes. Listening to his spinal cord fissure and snap made me want to heave, but as the vertebrae melted and formed in to an utterly demonic form, unseen by human – no alien eyes. His gums had split and blood dripped freely from his jaw as elongated fangs grinded together giving me a pulsating, echoing headache as he finished the disgusting alteration.

He had given chase just as I had been gawping at him in disbelief. I didn't know what to do. I had cared for him so much and I just wouldn't heed his order to run and die painlessly. But I couldn't just let myself change like that and I refuse to kill him, so…

I tried looking for the old girl that the Doctor had tended to for so long. The rift energy must have refuelled her by now. It's now or never. I _**need **_to run.

Looking back at the beast, who was once my role model, I whispered gentle apologies to it, and then rocketed toward the time machine that had stood boldly on the silver horizon of the planet Acabaritaloo. Yeah it is a mouthful to pronounce, but I have to keep some memories of this planet even if they are the bad ones – So that I can return to cure the Doctor to his original state, that I so amorously remembered.

Within seconds, I could feel the infected time lord's hot breath mist across my neck as he hastily caught up. I was going to die on the most stupidly named planet and the creature would rule the roost. Brilliant! I needed a weapon and fast… He'd never approve of this as I quickly drag a piece of rusted and deformed metal – A piece of wreck from the last whatever was here's spaceship.

Blindly, because my tears have impaired my gaze, I stab down awkwardly on to the abomination's distorted foot, forcing the Doctor to howl and scream shrilly in absolute agony. Hearing his screeches of anguish, I forced the last of my broken hearts to quickly heal from the mental wound and race the last few lengths to the TARDIS.

I fumbled with the key, wincing every time the monster squawked deafeningly at the air around it. Finally! The key slotted in to the appropriate place, making me stumble through the door in a panic so that I locked the midnight blue doors behind me – Closing behind the silver bloodstained world of the outdoors. I sit against the doors, my head nestled on my open knees, I need to clean those if I have time. Which I probably won't...

But, will _**he** _remember?

**If you got to the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. If I was too boring on you guys, then review and I'll make emends, if you enjoyed it anyway, please do review coz... Well I dunno... Do it for the Doctor, he turned himself into a kitten again... **


	2. A Vivid Memory

**My apologies if this chapter is bad, I am trying to improve on past memories but I hope you do enjoy it and continue reviewing.**

Ever since I was a baby, I never knew who or what my real Dad was. I had always assumed that I was human and lead an almost normal life. Except the fact I couldn't be normal. I was abnormally intelligent, time often fluxed around me when I was angered and I was more protective than anyone I had ever seen or known.

My first vivid memory was the day _I_ died…

I remember having my jugular vein slashed by a blade – no – a machete as I strived to protect my closest friend. I promised her that I'd depart this life for her, because she had looked after me and I had understood her – the situation being vice versa.

Leaping in front of my companion, I had taken serious damage from the melee weapon and I was already choking on the crimson liquid. Blood spattered all up the walls as I spluttered more of now what was thick and oozing, rather than being free – it felt like vomit as I heaved more vital fluids from the depths of my throat – it becoming almost impossible to breathe.

Screaming pierced my ears – my friend's - and I thought my ears would rupture. Tingling had replaced the pain and I found it easier to breathe as a golden light seemed to encase my body and spread throughout the air.

My heartbeat traded with the screaming and it didn't quite sound right. A normal heart beat would go one two, one two… Not one, two, three, four over and over again making it impossible to count as the rate increased rapidly and my brain began to burn.

The attempted murderer was long gone, but my best friend was still by my side, squeezing my hand, as my heartbeats melded in to one and messed with my mind. A voice was the only thing that forced me to swivel my head in to their direction – and it was an order that my friend would have to follow.

"I'd let go if you know what is best for you…"

A spiky haired brunette with auburn eyes glanced at both me and my mate. He wore a pin striped suit which also matched his full length trench coat. He looked young for his age and his brown trench coat trailed behind him as he made a secure route towards me. He slalomed through the puddles of blood that had been spilled and hauled my glowing body over his shoulder – and I listened… One, two, three, four. Same as me. Who is this man?

London is extremely busy at this sort of time due to rush hour and the smoke was like grappling hands choking me and filling my lungs with fumes. Staring up at the sky I just made out a cramped blue box that sat on the flat roof of a skyscraper – Great! He's going to throw me off!

'No I'm not, so just take it easy… I'm taking you someplace safe, so that you can change.'

His voice in my head came to me as quite a shock as it was soft and caring. The man looked over his shoulder so that his brown eyes met with my own emeralds. He understood.

Walking slowly, so as not to make me sick, we had ambled to the blue police box and dived inside as it unlocked automatically. The inside of the box was vast, something I had never seen before in all my life… Bigger on the inside than the outside. Truly beautiful!

By now the golden-orange had begun to overwhelm my thin frame and the brunette whispered to me two small – yet encouraging words…

"Good luck…"

Within seconds my arms were sprung parallel to my sides and my head had snapped back agonisingly as I became engulfed in the luminosity. My hair had lengthened somewhat until it tweaked my new, more slender neck and I felt my height had increased by a few inches. The light faded away and I continued to examine my latest body once the change was over.

I was also being eyed up by the male – he looked quite satisfied. I had to ask him now.

"Who are you and what the hell just happened?"

My voice wavered and I tried not to scream at my saviour for ripping me away from my best friend. She wouldn't believe the events that had taken place that day; she's probably going to be mentally scarred for a while.

"My name's the Doctor. Just the Doctor, no one else but the Doctor, apart from the Oncoming Storm – but that's another story for later. You just regenerated, just as I thought you might from that kind of injury. I sensed you close by when you were attacked, so I decided you may have wanted help"

"Yeah, like, ten minutes ago!"

I snapped without knowing that I did because of the explanation.

The Doctor huffed and grinned cheekily at my red expression and threw down a lever and I heard what sounded like an engine wheezing and whooshing gently.

"Where do you want to start?"

And that was the beginning of the end of my life.

**Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
